1127
}} Events * The Elemental Nemuranais were crafted by Iuchi Yogosha and Asako Shingon * The Anvil of Despair is cast into the Amaterasu's Furnace. * The Dark Oracles betray Te'tik'kir and the Crippled Bone Tribe is nearly doomed. The Dark Oracle of Earth is killed by the Nameseeker. * Tchickchuk becomes the chieftain of the Tattered Ear Tribe. * The Dragon's Claw Katana is bestowed by the Void Dragon to Agasha Ashiko. * The Katana of Fire is delivered to Shiba Tsukune. * Daidoji Tsumerai finds the Yari of Air. * Bayushi Goshiu is granted with the Gunsen of Water. Month of the Hare * A grand square (four heavenly bodies formed in a perfect square) of Daikoku, Hotei, Jurojin, and Ebisu occurred on New Year's day. * Kyuden Kakita falls to Crab forces under the command of Hida Sukune. * The Unicorn Clan allies with the Brotherhood of Shinsei and Toturi's Army in anticipation of the upcoming war. * The Eyes of Nanashi infiltrate Toturi's Army, with plans to assassinate Toturi should he ever be corrupted by his power. Month of the Dragon * Crab forces seize and pillage Ryoko Owari Toshi after defeating two of the Imperial Legions guarding the city. * Miya Yumi arrives at Kyuden Ashinagabachi seeking allies to defeat her usurper cousin Miya Satoshi. * Yoritomo's Alliance is formed between many of the Minor Clans, with Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo as their leader. Month of the Serpent * The Battle of Beiden Pass begins, with the Crab Clan attacking the allied forces of Toturi's Army, the Dragon and the Unicorn. * Mirumoto Daini introduces the Naga to Toturi. * The four remaining members of the Elemental Council open the four Black Scrolls in their possession, subsequently becoming Tainted by their power. Isawa Tadaka opens the Black Wind From the Soul, Isawa Uona opens Dark Divination, Isawa Tomo opens Shapeshifting, and Isawa Tsuke opens the Touch of Despair. * Mantis saboteurs use gaijin pepper to sabotage the Kaiu shipyards in Earthquake Fish Bay. Month of the Horse * Isawa Tadaka reads the Black Scrolls opened by the other Elemental Masters and disappears shortly thereafter. * Battle of Beiden Pass: Hida Yakamo severs Mirumoto Hitomi's hand and snaps the blane of the Ancestral Sword of the Dragon Clan. Hitomi is then whisked away by the minions of Bayushi Kachiko. * Mirumoto Yukihira becomes daimyo of the Mirumoto family in Mirumoto Hitomi's absence. * Battle of Beiden Pass: Toturi's Army ambushes and routes Hida Sukune's troops, forcing the Crab general into a retreat from Beiden Pass. * Shiba Tsukune and her forces begin aiding the Crane Clan in their ongoing struggle against the invading Lion armies. Month of the Goat * Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada orders Kuni Yori to bring more Shadowlands reinforcements, offering his soul as payment once the war is over. Instead, Hida Sukune is nailed to the Terrible Standard of Fu Leng, and Hida Yakamo lends his name to Yakamo no Oni, which enters the mortal realm. * Agasha Tamori discovers that the Dragons have withdrawn from Rokugan and their Oracles have gone into hiding. * Bayushi Kachiko gives Mirumoto Hitomi the Obsidian Hand in exchange for her promise to enter the Test of the Emerald Champion. * The Oracles of Light gather a group of Isawa and Iuchi shugenja to create the Elemental Nemuranai in an effort to counteract the effects of the Dark Oracles and their Elemental Terrors. * Bayushi Kachiko receives a newly discovered Black Scroll from an unknown Kitsu shugenja. Kachiko gives the scroll to Soshi Bantaro. * Mirumoto Daini is brought to the court of the Shahadet to present plans for a Naga alliance with Toturi's Army. Month of the Monkey * Kakita Toshimoko becomes Emerald Champion after defeating Mirumoto Hitomi in the final round. * Master of Air Isawa Uona is heavily deformed by the Black Scroll Dark Divination, but gains the power to sense Tainted creatures across the Empire. * The Oracles of Darkness spawn the Elemental Terrors twisting the power of the elements. Their counterparts the Oracles of Light bring two shugenja who sacrificed themselves to craft a set of Elemental Nemuranai. * Crane Clan Champion Doji Hoturi (in reality the False Hoturi) returns to the Crane provinces. Also following him are rumors of dark magic at work, but they are ignored by most. Month of the Rooster * Yoritomo sends Kamoto to join Toturi's Army and learn more about the Black Lion. * Togashi Yama discovers the corruption of the Phoenix Clan during a series of heated conversations with Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke. * Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko orders the Emerald Magistrates to rebuild themselves and investigate rumors of corruption within the Crane Clan. * Akiyoshi delivers the true Doji Hoturi to the Toturi's base camp at Beiden Pass. After hearing the tale of the False Hoturi, Toturi leads a large portion of his forces into Crane lands to stop them. Month of the Dog * Bayushi Goshiu and Bayushi Kachiko manipulate the Crane and Lion further into war, while also attempting to turn Shinjo Yasamura and the Unicorn against Toturi's Army. * Toturi's forces are attacked by a Lion army led by Matsu Gohei. Because of the Unicorn Clan's betrayal, Toturi is unable to retreat to Beiden Pass and thus must press further into Crane territory. * The Dashmar is rebuffed by Bayushi Kachiko and the rest of the Imperial Court after he makes a passionate speech urging the Empire to cease its conflicts. * Soshi Bantaro uses the Black Scroll Return of the Fallen Lord to resurrect Bayushi Shoju, who becomes a general for Fu Leng's forces. Month of the Boar * Isawa Tadaka gives his name to an oni, creating Tadaka no Oni. * The Qamar orders the Dashmar to return to the Imperial Court. * Armies of zombies, many of whom appear to have been Phoenix, appear across Unicorn lands, attacking many major cities. One such force almost destroys Shiro Iuchi, but the fortress is saved by the magic of Iuchi Karasu and the intervention of the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Kamoko. There are reports that the Elemental Vortex attacking the castle was controlled by a "man in Yogo robes". * Takuan, leader of the Eyes of Nanashi, publicly throws Nanashi Mura's support behind Toturi. Month of the Rat * Emperor Hantei XXXIX cancels his planned Winter Court at Shiro Ide, citing poor health. * Akodo Kage, the last member of the Akodo family, fakes his death. * Otaku Kamoko and Iuchi Karasu lead a small troop of Battle Maidens in a hunt to find Yogo Junzo. * The imprisoned Tadaka no Oni reveals the location of the Anvil of Despair to the Elemental Masters. * Bayushi Kachiko sends her followers in search of Akodo Kage after she becomes convinced his death was faked. * The Dashmar and the other Naga representatives are banished from Otosan Uchi before the Emperor can order their deaths. Month of the Ox * Lion general Matsu Agetoki and his forces, which had been besieging Kyuden Doji for many months, are ordered to retreat by the Emperor himself. * After the Lion retreat from Kyuden Doji, an army of Tainted madmen led by the False Hoturi fools the castle's defenders into opening the gates, and the castle falls shortly thereafter. * Matsu Gohei's forces encounter a large undead army outside Prosperous Plains City. The Lion emerge victorious with the unexpected help of the Broken Shinbone Tribe, and Gohei allows many of the starving Nezumi to serve as conscripts in his army. * Asako Yurito discovers the Anvil of Despair. Believing it cannot be trusted with by the Elemental Council, he seeks out Amaterasu's Furnace where he hopes it can be destroyed. * Kuni Wazinu opens the Eleventh Black Scroll during his attack upon the Four Temples at Kyuden Seppun. Month of the Tiger * The Centipede Clan conditionally joins Yoritomo's Alliance in exchange for Yoritomo's promise to take a Moshi bride. * Bayushi Kachiko, spying on Hantei XXXIX using the Obsidian Mirror, discovers his illness seems to be faked and also witnesses him murder an innocent Seppun shugenja with his bare fists. Battles * Battle of Beiden Pass, started at Month of the Serpent. * Battle at Iyosha Hill. * Fall of Kyuden Kakita. * Fall of Kyuden Doji, Month of the Ox. * Battle at Prosperous Plains City, Month of the Ox. * Kisada's Blockade, Month of the Ox. * Battle of Doro Crossroads. Birth * False Hoturi, egged * Otomo Ariwara Deaths * Akodo Kage (faked) * Asako Kensei * Asako Shingon in the Month of the Monkey * Bayushi Mokuyei * Undead Bayushi Shoju * Dark Oracle of Earth * Doji Ameiko * Hida Amoro * Hida Sukune in the Month of the Goat * Iuchi Yogosha in the Month of the Monkey * Kitsu Koji * Mat'tck * Matsu Yukimira * Otaku Natsuko * Ropputtu * Ryuki * Seppun Ogami in the Month of the Ox * Soshi Bantaro * Uragirimono (Several spawns) Category:Timelines